Solstice
by redrum-murderer
Summary: Ash doesn't remember much of life her life before becoming the winter solstice spirit. She'll go to the end of the world and back to find out what happened to her before she forgets completely, so when she finally meets the notorious Jack Frost, will she accept his help, and maybe just maybe fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_Cold. That's all I can remember. It was cold and my body ached with pain. My dreams are filled with this. It's dark, it's cold, and I'm alone. When I dream, there's also a face, a face of a little boy. He's sad, and scared. He looks like he's screaming but I never hear what he says, I always wake. My past life is a mystery, and I'm no longer a human or mortal, or whatever; I became a spirit and a protector of Mother Nature. I'd give anything to remember my past life._

"Ashy, my darling, wake up!" my mother's voice breaks my dream (again) and I wake up.

"Geese, I forget how cold you keep it in here." She laughs and pretends to shiver. She walked to my bed and sat down, I sat up.

"Having that dream again, love?" she put her on my arm, "I know it must be frustrating, but one day you'll forget completely and it won't bother you anymore." She smiled, weakly.

"Thank you, mom." I said, getting out of bed, "I'll get dressed, and be down in the globe room in a minute, I know winter is approaching." I grinned at that. At least the work will keep me from sleeping for a while.

As I walked out of my room, I spotted Autumn sitting down, reading.

Autumn is the solstice spirit of, well, fall. She was made a spirit about 10 years before me. I'm the baby in family, you could say. I have two other sisters, both older than me and Autumn. Rosalee, or Rose as we call her, is the spring solstice spirit, and June, the eldest, is summer.

"Morning, Autumn!" I called over to her. She smiled and put her book down, and waved me over.

"Are you ready for winter? I finished yesterday, so mother is going to be working towards winter." She hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the globe room right now. June will be there too, but for the other side of the world." I laughed. June and I never got along. She didn't like me as much as I didn't like her. Winter and summer don't mix well I suppose.

"Well, better get going, have fun." She smiled and picked up her book.

I got off the bench and headed toward the big golden doors. I knocked and heard a faint "enter" and walked through the door into a huge room with thousands of small globes on walls, of every country and some of major cities.

"Hello, ice." June says, not even looking my way. She never called me by my actual name.

"Hi, bitch." I snapped back at her. At that, she spun around, and stared at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be b=dead. I laughed at her anger.

"Can't take a joke?" I walked to the other side of my mother and she looked at me. "Watch your mouth young lady." She turned back to the window, "we will be having guests later, as always around this time."

Great, the guardians were coming again. They always came around the time of the solstice switch. They put their input on the weather and most of time end up arguing with my mother, especially North, or Santa as he's better known.

"The Guardians have a new member, so be nice girls. We don't want to scare him away." She walked to a globe and stared at it, puzzled. "Ash, you might actually get along with him, Jack Frost? Have you heard of him?"

Jack fucking Frost. He is 'fun', so says every child who believes, but I find him as an annoyance when I try to work. I've never met him, but I know his 'work' when I see it. Extra snow days, and icy roads for sleigh rides, it's unbalanced.

"Yes, mother, I have." I smiled weakly, trying to seem happy.

Just then, we heard a loud crashing sound, and North's laughter, probably toward Bunnymund's scared reaction.

"Lighten up, it was great!" an unfamiliar voice said.

June and I followed as Mother walked towards the door, and outside to greet our guests. We said our hellos and North hugged me and my sisters as normal. Tooth and Sandy waved at us, and Bunnymund just sat there, flustered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young man, with white skin and even whiter hair.

"Ahh, this must be Jack. Hello." My mother smiled and he stepped forward.

"Hi, yes I am Jack Frost, how do you do, Mother Nature." His voice made my breath catch, and butterflies appear in my stomach. No. No, he's not that great. Remember Ash, he is annoying and immature.

"Jack, meet my daughters: June, Rosalee, Autumn, and Ash." He smiled and waved. My sisters all swooned, but I kept my icy posture.

"You and Ash have a lot in common." My Mother said. Oh my god. Is she trying to set me up!?

"I'm sure we do." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't do this, I couldn't date a guardian, or anyone for that matter, so why was my other trying to set me up with him?

"Come, let us talk." North nodded as my mother lead them into the sitting area we had.

I watched everyone walk into the house, but stayed behind, I needed air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, uhm, it's kind of a short chapter, and it goes quiclkly, but the other chapters will be longer and more action, i promise!**

"Hey?" I jumped when I heard his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms as I turned around to face him.

"Uhm, nothing I guess. Just thought you might wanna talk? I mean your mother thinks we might have a lot in common." He scratched the back of his head.

"I doubt that. Just because we're both cold doesn't mean we have things in common."

"I know you forgot your life before this, and that you want to find it out."

My eyes widen with anger. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"your sisters are very talkative about you. Autumn seems to actually like you though." He chuckled.

"well, you wouldn't understand. All I remember is the cold, dark and pain. It scares me more than anything… why am I telling you this?"

"Because I know what you're feeling right now. I'd forgotten who I was. But there is a way to show you… your teeth." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Tooth can help you."

I burst into the room, my head filled with anger.

"How could you not tell me that there was a way to find out about my old life!? You lied to me, you've been lying to me for 200 years!" I screamed at my mother tears rolling down my face, " you told me there was no way to remember!"

"Ash, I'm trying to protect you. You don't need those memories," she spoke softly, as the others sat in silence.

"Who are you tell me I don't, you don't know what I need! I want to know, I need to know. That was my life!?"

She looked down at her feet.

"I need to know, mother." I placed a hand on the side of her face. She looked toward Tooth and nodded her head.

"North, take her to the tooth castle." We all walked out to balcony again, everyone got on the sled, I hugged my mother, and got into.

"To the tooth castle." North yelled, and the sled took off toward to tooth castle.

As we got there, Tooth went to a shelf and pulled out a tube, and opened, then she gasped.

"They're gone!? How can this be!?"

"I'll explain." A creepy deep voice said from the shadow. "I stole them."

"Pitch, how?" Jack ran up in front of me.

"I'm not here for you, Jack, I'm here for her." He pointed at me. "I have what you want most. Come with me now and no one will get hurt and you can have your memories."

"Oh Boogieman, haven't you learned you won't get to mother nature through me or my sisters?" I smirked.

"Are you sure about that? How do you think I knew you wanted your teeth, love? Summer can be a bitch." She laughed." I'll have your teeth, if you change your mind." and with that he disappeared.

I began to cry, June? June betrayed me?

"Let's get you back to the house." North said.

We got back to the house, and stormed into the globe room, and pinned June against the wall.

"You fucking bitch! Working with Pitch!? What did he give you? Hmm?"

She smiled, "Love."

I let her go and backed up, not only was that completely wrong, it was completely gross.

She looked at mother and then disappeared with a cloud of black sand.

"She's crazy."

"But she knows more about how we work than anyone else, she'll be able to tell him everything."

Well, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

So?"

"Jack, do you even realize what damage he could do to the world if he took control here?" I snapped.

"Ash… comes down."

"NO! He could turn every day, EVERY HOUR, into darkness. No light, all night all the time. Nightmares everywhere! He could control seasons and how things grow and destroy the earth from the inside out, Jack." I turned and faced everyone. They all starred in shock.

"Nature, is that true? Could he do that?" North questioned.

"Sadly, she is right. I control when seasons change, and when day turns to night as you know, but yes with a simple sleight of hand Pitch could bring the Earth to ruins. We don't live on belief, we strive on the life of the Earth." She frowned, "And he could easily erase every memory of all of you too, rebuild an entire world based on fear."

Mother and North walked off discussing something I couldn't really make out, but I left the room and walked back to my room to pack.

"Where are you going?" Frost's voice called from the door way.

"To get June and my teeth. Don't try and tell me not to either, snowflake."

"I'm not. I'm coming with you."

"Ha! Right, you have your precious children and fun, Jack; this is my work, my life." I exclaimed.

"Then you'll need someone who knows Pitch with you. I'm your guy." He smirked.

"Really? And what is making snow days and freezing streets gonna do?"

"I'M MORE THAN JUST A FUCKING GAME, ASH. I care, okay? I was there. I know what it's like not knowing who you are."The anger and hurt in his voice frightened me," I want to help, he could erase me again! I just found out what it's like to be seen, to be remembered. I won't have that taken away." He starred me. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten to me until I felt his hand touch my face. I shook it off.

"Fine, if you're coming with me. Then you need to know some things." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "First, you don't touch me. Second, you don't interfere with me and June, when we see her again." He nodded slowly. "And lastly, if I say not to do something, don't do it."

He started laughing. "What makes you think you c-"

"You. Don't. Fucking. Do. It. Jack. Got it?"

"Fine Fine, understood. Now can we get out of here before they realize we're not in there with them and come looking?"

Jack and I leaped out of my window and the wind carried us to the ground. It was definitely winter; the air was cold and crisp. Jack walked behind me slowly; I could feel his eyes on me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I rolled my eyes.

"What's your deal, Ash?" I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm ice, what do you except?" I continued walking without turning to face him. He flew in front of me.

"So am I, but I don't go around hating everyone." He got close to my face and I closed my eyes. Truth was, I didn't hate everyone or anything, I didn't even hate him, and I envied him.

"You say you know what it's like not knowing who you are, but it's more than that for me." My face softened, and I opened my eyes to see him standing there exactly how he was before they closed. I sighed. "Jack, I can remember a face, and a voice. Mother didn't name me, neither did the moon, I named myself." He looked confused.

"I remember the Ash, being screamed towards me, or around me, or maybe even from me, but the fact is I remember that name. So, I told mother my name would Ash." Talking about it made my stomach churn, but he needed to know about me. It might not seem like a huge deal to name yourself, but he understood. That by knowing that name, and having the memory to remember that, yet nothing else made waning to know that much more painful. I bit my lip as I continued to tell him why I was the way I was, so angry and hurtful was because I envied every. Even if they didn't know or remember who they were, they had peace and I couldn't feel peace.

"We can camp here, I'm tired." I said, lying against a tree.

"You want to stay out here?" he questioned.

"What? Afraid of a little dirt?" I joked. He rolled his eyes and sat down beside me. I glared at him.

"You said no touching, and I'm not touching." He laughed and climbed up the tree.


End file.
